The Story of Rebirth, life and happiness
by starlight lady91
Summary: A princess, a prince, and a couple of crazy friends working together to keep our little couple together...heh,heh,hehmy first fic! read it and hopefull you'll like it.. rating: teens just in case
1. Prologue

**Warning!!!!! I do not own Sailor Moon** :(. If I did, i'd be rich!!!!!!!! sigh_  
_

_This is the story of an angel who, unfortunately, gained her love and lost him, then faced the most well known troubles to mankind. This is her story….._

In the middle of a park, a distant light shimmered as three women teleported to look at the unsuspecting girl. Her golden hair, laying in waves about her dainty body, shimmered in the twilight. Her face, usually twisted in some emotion or another, was relaxed as she breathed deeply. Her soft sighs, elected by the dreams she was having added more to her beauty and delicateness, rather than detracting from it.

The visitors around her looked at this mortal angel in front of them and found they could not speak for a while. Finally, after an hour was past, the tall muscular one spoke:"when should we tell our kitten of our existence and plans?" She spoke softly, unwilling to wake the innocent angel in front of her. _Soon, my friend, soon_, was her reply as her more feminine companion kissed her princess's cheek, chuckling when, in her dream, the young 15 year old teen pouted and mumbled something unintelligent. _We don't want to scare her yet. Besides, she has yet to learn of her destiny._

The muscular visitation looked at her friend in surprise, pouted, and then nodded when she realized she was fighting a losing battle. Swiftly with the grace of a warrior she bent down and kissed the cheeks of the most pure hearted person on the galaxy, her princess. Nodding swiftly to her companion she left through a hole they had just appeared from a while ago, going to the one place where she could calm herself.

Her more feminine companion chuckled and shook her head; then, deciding she had stayed enough, she went to her lady and wished her good night and sweet dreams as the portal opened to the one place her friend always went to in time of need: the race tracks.

Hi! nice little tale, huh? I hope you like it... I promise to put the new next ch. in tomorow:) so please read and review! PLEEEEEEASE??????


	2. Chapter one The Dream

**_Hi there! Well… I kept my promise and I finished this ch. This chapter just talks about Usagi's dream and what was she thinking about while those mysterious ladies talked above her about her destiny. I know it's short and I'll make it up later. ENJOY! _**

_**Oh, and, sadly enough, I don't own SM.**_

Usagi was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming. That, in it self, was strange. What was even stranger was that she was waiting…. For a prince, perhaps? No, she decided, not just a prince, her prince. He was late though; Usagi accompanied that thought with a chuckle, not knowing why she chuckled. All she knew, though, was that this was normal for him. I guess his parents held him…. Then the scenery changed.

At first, it was a dreamy blue, with fog all over the place. Usagi couldn't tell which was the beginning and what the end; what was up and what were down. Then things got clearer. The fog whipped around Usagi, electing a surprised gasp from our heroine. Her clothes changed from bunny and pink to an elegant evening ball gown; one only a princess would wear for that matter. (Think the gown when she turns in to princess serenity). Her hair had been pulled up into elegant "meatballs with spaghetti"; quiet a feat from her usual untidy hair do'. Flowers adorned her hair and made a beautiful bouquet in her hands. In her feet were dainty small glass slippers. The scenery around her was equally as enchanting as she was.

The palace walls were a silvery color that seemed as much in them as around them; the castle had ancient pillars arising in its proud beauty. That was when HE came. He was wearing an armor that defined him perfectly. His eyes were the water in the moon; his hair was midnight itself. She couldn't think, talk, or move. She could only stand there and gape at him. He smirked, sensing her scrutiny; miss me? Serena almost didn't hear his softly phrased question; after a minute or two the feeling of surprise disappeared to be replaced by embarrassment that he was staring at her so closely. "Yes, my lord". Her softly phrased reply must have meant something; it was then that the music started, then their dance began.

This experience, dancing with her prince, was wonderful. She felt like she was floating, that she was the air… Thus was she when the screaming started. The palace fell; they were here. Usagi stumbled over bodies looking for her prince; she started to panic when she could not find him.

"Endymion!" Who? Who was she looking for again? Endymion! That's right! But wait------ wasn't he already dead? NOOOOO! Usagi woke up against the tree trunk; after that dream, she was sure, she must have gone crazy. There was nobody called Endymion; he didn't exist, of that she was sure. Yet, something was denying this thought. Her heart always tightened at his name so his existence was real, wasn't it? Oh, well…. After getting her things, 15-year old Usagi got up and grabbed her things to go to her house where, she was sure, Ilukou mama would make mince meat out of her for being so late.


	3. Chapter 2 They Meet

HI, I FINALLY KEPT MY PROMISE AND UPDATED THIS CHAPTER . I actually did have a looooooooot of things to do, so…. The moment you've all been waiting for….

My update! One more thing is that I liked the review from A FAN! Thank you very much. 

Usagi walked, no ran, away from her house to school. Her mother had been merciless yesterday, bringing a whip and throwing it around the air, furious that Usagi was late, yet again. She had not killed her, however, since she had been watching her daughter for a while and noticed her colour change from normal to … well, not so normal colour. Usagi was, after all, her only daughter, and she wanted her a live. So it was then that an unexpected usagi received her favorite cake and "The TALK"; the kind that makes you wanna run as soon as possible from any embarrassing situation. But, as it were, Usagi got off lightly….WHAP!!

This was the sound that brought Usagi to the present, and forced her to face an angry, albeit gorgeous, young man. "WHAT do you think you're doing, meatball head?!! Shouldn't you watch where you're going ??!!" Usagi just stared…Then, after a while, she burst out in anger. "Shut up, you BAKA!! You have NO RIGHT to order me around, you stupid…" Just before the young man could response to her ravings, Usagi's face grew hot. "I- I- I'm sorry…" She ran and, just before the familiar young man could respond to her sudden change of behavior, she stopped and looked at him. "by the way, my name is Usagi!"

Mamorou was waking down the street, looking at the girls who swooned around him in disgust when he was knocked down the street by the most extraordinary blond hurricane ever. After catching his breath, Mamorou yelled at her, thinking that she bumped into him on purpose. Strangely enough, she simply screamed at him,calling him a BAKA! He found it weird and, to be honest, refreshing. Then her strange mood kicked in and she actually apologized, telling him her name! Yet, something about her bothered him. It wasn't that she had different mood swings, yet she also was familiar to him. She also reminded him of someone he knew… someone he dreamed of daily. Yet who was she was.


	4. Chapter 3 The Life of Mamorou

Yo! I got my chapter updated, finally! You guys asked for it so here it is! P.S.I don't own Sailor moon.

(. -)  
( ) ( )

**Chapter 3: A Day in the Life of Darien**

Mamorou was flying; either that or he was imagining things. Since he was very organized and practical, it was very doubtful that Mamoru would be imagining things, or dreaming for that matter. Instead, he just tried to figure out the practical, scientific explanation for why there were flying shapes around his head and behind. While he was at it, Mamorou also tried to figure out who the beautiful young woman in front of him was, or at least what she looked like. " Help me, please help me Endymion!"  
"Who are you, no wait! Please… Don't go!!" In his eagerness to view his nightly neighbor, Mamorou craned his head, and sent himself flying into another episode of a dream. This dream was a familiar one, although it was one he truly despised: The day his parents died. "Mommy, I wanna play…" his voice echoed in his head. Stop it, he thought. Please, anything but that. Stop! Mamorou clawed at the air, and woke up, with his body on the couch and his hand clawing in the air. After washing off his sweat, Mamorou got a cup of coffee and ate his breakfast, and glanced at his spotless kitchen before going to work.  
At the end of the day, after being scolded by his friend Andrew for being a "coffee-holic", Mamorou ate his snacks and left for work. Although he was counting on a quiet day, Mamorou did not receive it when the same blond haired hurricane from the day before came near his way, murmuring something about a murderous mother. After taking his time to figure out his choices, Mamorou jumped in the way of the hurricane just in time so he can scold her for being a "meatball head".   
It was amusing from the first time, watching her pale cerulean cheek turn redder by the second, along with each insult he gave her. It was even cute when she called him a Baka! Although he was annoyed the first few times he met her, just watching her yell at him and not fall at his feet like most women he met made him curious about her. She was different and original. He began to feel warmth when he thought about her, amazed that there was a person who had her charisma, beauty, and kindness. He even began to set up his schedule to watch her when she goes out each morning from her house to school and vice versa.

He had watched her so much, as a matter of fact, that he began to notice when her change began. At first, her skin color changed from cerulean to pale white. The skin around her eyes started going black, like she wasn't getting enough sleep. Her whole attitude had started going from cheery to gloomy. Her grades started dropping (she'd hold school papers in front of herself and groan loudly), her friend ship with other, strange, girls started growing with alarming speed, and she started giving off the appearance that she wanted to hide her true self on purpose. It wasn't until her appearance with the large gash on her chest, however, that Mamorou started to investigate. And that's when the problem started.


	5. Chapter 4 The Life of Usagi



Chapter 3… The revenge of the Pink Bunny! (just kidding!—it is actually: Usagi 101)

Usagi was exhausted. She was generally cheery, excited, and had a simple life. Her life included waking up late in the morning to the sound of her mother's wailing, grabbing her food, running to school and bumping to the handsome Baka on the way. She would then get detention for breathing a second behind, or after, everyone else in class by Starlight lady 91 (hey, I can make it interesting by adding myself as the teacher ), and then going to hang out in the arcade Molly where she's engaged in a verbal battle with the "Baka" yet again. Another of her responsibilities yet again is watching her younger brother Sammy.

It was one of these days that Usagi met the black cat in the ally. The young boys were tormenting her; when Usagi saw her, the scene tugged at her heart and made her rush to the feline's defense. When she discovered that the feline could talk, Usagi was shocked to say the least. Nevertheless, finding out that she was now a sailor solider, the warrior of the moon, she was shocked and amazed even more. At first it was a game, nothing more. Dressing up in a fancy outfit was, after all, fun. The fun and fames ended, however, when she found out she was going to have to KILL. The unlucky ones were Youmas who resembled humans. They were led by generals who, supposedly, were sent to kill her and the people of Earth. Her purpose was to find the lost Princess of the Moon and her senshi, the ones who were reincarnated after the fateful attack by the dark kingdom destroyed her kingdoms in the universe.

It got even worse: she was to lead other girls for the same fate. The first was shy and gentle Amy, the genius girl whose destiny was as the senshi of Mercury. Her fuku (uniform) was that of matching white and blue with the simple of Mercury gracing her forehead. She then met angry and fiery Rae of the temple; she would be the princess and sensei of Mars. Then Venus of love, the one who resembled her and known as Mina. All of them took a hesitant, instant liking to Usagi; this was at first. After a while, though, they started to expect more of her and, in Usagi's opinion, started to look down at her.

As their situation got more serious, so did their expectations of her. And as their expectations increased, so did their insults. As their insults increased, so did her gloominess. Usagi's clumsiness increased, and so did her tendency to oversleep. Her increased twitchiness and lateness irritated everyone, including Luna and the other girls. Her parents and teachers yelled at her more frequently. And she got increasingly paler by the second. After a while, her appetite to banter with "Baka" lessened until questions were raised. Then Usagi had to deal with a curious Baka.

Mamorou then decided to sneak after Usagi to find out what she was up to. It was then that the troubles started.

Some nonsense drabble: (insert cheesy narrator comic voice) " author way of trying to fill up pages"

Diamond: hey, give me more pages in here…

Raye: ya, me too! After all, I saved meatball head's neck a lot of times.

Me: uh…No! if I remember correctly, in the fan fic "My Lady Queen" you tried to get poor Usa killed.

Mina: what about me?? I deserve some fame, after all, Im the lady of love!

Me: especially not you; although I will write to the author of "Ice Princess" and have her make Usa kick your butt for being an insensitive meanie! sniff poor Usa… I don't know how she deals with you…dabs eyes

The Gang: I want a role, no me… Get her!

 -----Kya!!! Oh wait, it's you! Hi! Thanks again for the awesome reviews and remember, no reviewsno more renews. And remember: press **the button**! Because the BUTTON is your friend ;) …


End file.
